


I See You

by darkandtwisty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is an asshat, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Insecurity, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Sweet Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkandtwisty/pseuds/darkandtwisty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#13. “You have no idea how crazy I am about you, do you?”</p>
<p>#15. “That’s what I’m afraid of. Not being enough. Not good enough, not smart enough, not pretty enough.”</p>
<p>Reader is arguing with Dean about confessing her feelings to his brother, when Sam overhears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See You

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what y'all think! xoxo

“Y/N, you have to tell him.” 

“Dean-” 

“No, this isn’t fair to you or him. You deserve to be happy. Don’t give me that bullshit about him not feeling the same way.” 

“He doesn’t feel the same way, Dean.” 

“What makes you so sure?”

“It’s me. You’ve seen the girls Sam has been with, Dean. I’m not them. They are beautiful, and confident and perfect. That’s not me, I am not that girl. There is so way someone like him could feel anything for someone like me. And even if he did,” You sighed, looking down and shuffling your feet, “I would ruin it.” 

“Wow,” He scoffed, “You really don’t see it do you?” 

“See what, Dean?” 

“You should see the way he looks at you, like the sun shines out your damn ass, when you’re to busy with your face buried in a book to notice. I know my brother, Y/N, and I know he feels the exact same way about you as you do about him. He just hasn’t told you ‘cuz, you know he’s weird around girls.”

The thought made you giggle. He wasn’t totally wrong. 

“You’re the only person I would ever deem good enough for Sammy anyway.” He says with a chuckle, pushing your shoulder ever so slightly.

“That’s what I’m afraid of. Not being enough. Not good enough, not smart enough, not pretty enough.” 

“It’s true.” The voice of none other than Samuel Winchester breaks through the trail of self-deprecating confessions you were so easily spewing. Your head whips around to face the younger Winchester who was awkwardly shuffling his feet and leaning against the concrete of the hallways archway.

Dean clapped his hands together and you could feel the heat rising in your cheeks at the thought of Sam hearing the conversation that had just taken place between you and his brother. 

“And that’s my cue to go buy beer and pie. It’s about to get way too chick-flicky in here for my liking, I’ll just leave you two kids alone.”

“Asshat.” You caught Sam mutter as Dean dipped out of the room. 

You cleared your throat, “How much of that did you hear?” You asked, still fighting his heavy gaze. 

“Almost all of it.” 

“So, you know how I feel about you.” You sighed, defeated. So much for hope that he hadn’t caught all of that. 

“And you should know that I feel the same way. Everything Dean said, is true.” 

“Even the part about you being weird around girls?” You ask, trying to lighten the conversation. Truthfully, having that much focus on all your insecurities you just laid bare, was terrifying and there was no way this conversation was happening without you deflecting a bit.

He laughed, that beautiful smile reaching his eyes and his deep dimples showing. “You have no idea how crazy I am about you, do you?”

“Sam-,” 

“Y/N, just hear me out.” 

“If you heard everything then you know, I’m not-” 

“Let me tell you what you are. Because apparently what you see, doesn’t come close to matching what I see.” A soft smile spread across his face and he inhaled deeply before continuing, “I know you’re not that girl, it’s what I love most about you. I don’t want you to be that girl. I see a girl with a big heart, that she wears on her sleeve and holds every one very close to. I see a girl who is so focused on taking care of every one around her that she doesn’t stop to think about what she needs or wants. I see a girl who is oblivious to the fact that she has me completely wrapped around her finger. I see the most beautiful girl. A girl who doesn’t see how beautiful she is. You’re,” He paused, letting out an airy laugh, “so, beautiful. I don’t know how you don’t see that, or how you think I wouldn’t be able to see that.”

He spoke with such conviction that you fought tears the longer he went on. You had never even let yourself entertain the possibility of Sam returning your feelings and now somehow, he had and you were at a loss for words. “I’m so sorry if I ever made you feel like I didn’t see that, because- God, do I see it; I see you. And I love what I see. I-I love you, Y/N.”

“Goddammit, I love you too Sam. I have for a long time.” 

“We both spent way to much time pretending not to love each other, so get over here and let me love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> deanscherrypie.tumblr.com


End file.
